Victory in Venezuela
premise when a Venezuela Vampire attacks Nina, Christopher decides to solve the case and save his friends from the vampire's curse that's corrupting the team. plot the episode begins with Nina and Dina wandering through the woods as the Venezuela Vampire attacks Nina and Dina tries rescuing her from the Venezuela Vampire as it curses Dina as Nina's running from her with no avail of that as the two start chasing her around the woods and back into the cabin as the scene changes to Caracas Venezuela as Mysteries Incorporated arrives in Caracas Venezuela where Nina runs to Christopher and greets him with a kiss on the cheek and introduces herself as Nina as she screams with Christopher is confused as a vampire appears and everyone runs inside with Christopher and Nina screaming as Tracy comforts them and asks why they're scared as Christopher explains that he's got Sanguivoriphobia as everyone asks "a fear of vampires?" as he says "yeah that's right I'm scared of vampires" as the scene changes to the woods. in the woods the Venezuela Vampire attacks two tourists along the rope bridge as they fall to their demise down into the rushing water currents as the scene changes to the cabin as [[Nina Dupree]] freaks out and Christopher senses the Venezuela Vampire presence to the cabin as the Venezuela Vampire attacks the two inside the cabin as everyone's running away from the Venezuela Vampire as the first6 chase scene song begins with everyone splitting up and running around as the Venezuela Vampire chases Christopher and [[Nina Dupree]]and [[Dina Dupree]] chases [[Tracy]], [[Madison]], [[Steven]], [[Daniel]] and [[Jasmine]] through the woods as the five trap Dina in the trees and run back to the cabin as the two run into the bedrooms where they hide under the covers and the Venezuela Vampire tries stabbing the covers with a stake as they soon notice the Venezuela Vampire holding a stake as the song ends. the scene changes to the cabin where Mysteries Incorporated and [[Nina Dupree]] come up with a plan to catch the Venezuela Vampire and free [[Dina Dupree]] from the vampire's curse corrupting her and solve yet another mystery on the rise around. the scene changes to the woods where theVenezuela Vampire turns most of the team into vampires corrupting their minds to obey the Venezuela Vampire just like [[Dina Dupree]] was corrupted yesterday as the scene then changes to the cabin where the vampire members of Mysteries Incorporated shows up to captureChristopher much to his horror that his best friends are vampires as Searra shows up to rescue him as the two run into the bedroom of the cabin with [[Nina Dupree]] as the three hide in the bedroom under the beds as the venezuela vampire walks away aqs the chase scene song ends. the scene changes to the living room where the tdeam discusses a capture plan and also a way to change everyone back to normal as the vampire team shows up and christopher says the password of power to release the team from the tragic curse of the venezuela vampire as everyone says the password of power and everyone under the spell's curse snaps out of the evil diabolical trance they were put in as they ask what happened?" as everyone soon realizes that the venezuela Vampire has almost gotten away with her plan as everyone decides to go to the trap shop that Victor works at and theyarrive there only to be confronted by victor himself as he soon asks"do you need something?" as everyone says they need three magnets, a pulley, thirty-five laser pointers, a metal cage, and a rope as he gives them to them free of charge as of having a celebrity in the shop as they leave the shop and plot to catch the vampire and save Dina Dupreeas everyone sees the two as they soon get captured in the trap except for Dina Dupree as christopher frees her from the trance as she soon hugs and kisses him as Nina Dupree unmasks the vampire as victor from the trap shop as he explains the motive of Nina Dupree rejecting his love for her as everyone's surprised that christopher is the true reason of his jealousy as he's then arrested after his flashbacked motive as the two just look at him with disgusted looks on their faces as they then kneel down to him as he's still on the ground from tripping over the trap as it was activated as they then kiss him on the cheeks and help him up to his feet and decide to join the team permanately as his new girlfriends as they're given sonic watches, badges, and also a room forever on the team as the episode ends. characters christopher madison steven searra Nina Dupree Dina Dupree tracy daniel venezuela Vampire Victor * this is the debut of Nina Dupree and Dina Dupree. * in this episode christopher reveals that he has sanguivorphobia ((a fear of vampires). * this is also the debut of Victor * this is also the first episode with twins crushing on Christopher in the whole series. Category:Episodes in South America Category:Season one episodes